· Serie de encuentros afortunados: Consuelo ·
by V a i n i e l l a
Summary: Yamato Ishida siempre odió ver a una chica llorar, y es capaz de hacer lo impensable con tal de evitarlo. Así sea tocar su harmónica para una chica tan odiosa y superficial como Mimi Tachikawa. / ¡One-shot para la colección de Serie de Encuentros Afortunados!


**Serie de Encuentros Afortunados**

\- Consuelo -

 _By Vainiella_

* * *

 **Summary:** Yamato Ishida siempre odió ver a una chica llorar, y es capaz de hacer lo impensable con tal de evitarlo. Así sea tocar su harmónica para una chica tan odiosa y superficial como Mimi Tachikawa. / ¡One-shot para la colección de Serie de Eventos Afortunados!

Les sugiero que para la parte que vean tres asteriscos (***) tengan preparado en Youtube lo siguiente: watch?v=nBKrMxOsVJE (Dado que Fanfiction no me permite escribir páginas webs, tendrán que copiar y pegar eso en el link de youtube) o buscar Eric Clapton - Tears In Heaven (harmónica) por patlbl. Fue la mejor adaptación para la escena, aunque solo necesitarán escuchar los primeros 40 segundos, that's it.

¡Nos vemos abajo!

* * *

Yamato caminó con paso apresurado a través del pasillo del instituto, disfrutando del casi tenebroso silencio que dominaba los rincones de aquella edificación. No era siempre así, solo cuando soledad era el único residente. Después de todo eran ya las cinco de la tarde, las clases habían finalizado y los alumnos que quedaban bien estaban en las canchas realizando actividades deportivas o en los salones de uso recreativo, justamente un piso más abajo del que se encontraba el Ishida en ese momento. Lo cual estaba bien. Le gustaba el silencio y la soledad, significaba tiempo para sí mismo, lejos del bullicio y las hipocresías.

Era un ermitaño, pero échenle la culpa a la sociedad.

Claro está, la única razón por la que se encontraba como un anima en pena deambulando en el instituto es porque necesitaba su libro de Matemáticas, y que había dejado en el salón. No obstante, no era el importante examen de mañana por el que había regresado a buscarlo -y cuál servía como excusa perfecta para programar un repaso de contenido con Sora, si es que Taichi no frustraba sus intentos por cortejar a la pelirroja-, sino por las partituras de la canción que estaba componiendo. Se habían quedado dentro del libro gracias a esos momentos de inspiración en plenas clases, y ahora las necesitaba.

Vio de lejos el pequeño letrero que señalaba su salón, cuya puerta era la única que estaba abierta. Extraño. Todos los demás salones estaban cerrados con llave. En cuestión de segundos llegó hasta la entrada para luego sentir que le faltó el aire al notar a una persona sentada junto a la ventana, casi provocándole un infarto.

Sin embargo, le tomó un segundo para darse cuenta que el supuesto fantasma era una chica con el uniforme del instituto, y que al verla con más detalle descubrió que era nada más ni nada menos que Mimi Tachikawa.

¿Qué rayos hacía ahí?

Ella lo miró igual de sorprendida, pero con ojos sospechosamente enrojecidos. No le había alcanzado el tiempo para ocultar las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas.

-¿Mimi?

Para cuando ya las limpió ya era muy tarde. Matt las había notado.

-Uff, me diste un susto de muerte- dijo con todavía cierto temblor en su tono de voz, pero muy bien disimulado -¿Qué haces aquí?

Matt frunció el ceño. Volvió a fijarse en el letrero de su salón para estar seguro que estaba en el lugar correcto.

-Mejor dicho, ¿Qué haces tú aquí? Este es mi salón.

La castaña se encogió de hombros como si el que estuviera a esa hora en un salón que no fuera de ella es la cosa más normal del mundo, cuando estaban en cursos diferentes y por ende la hacía de cierta forma una intrusa. No tardó en explicarse con cierta altanería al verse descubierta en un momento tan vulnerable.

-El resto de las aulas estaban cerradas. Era este salón o el B-2, pero olía raro y por eso me metí aquí.

-Realmente no respondiste mi pregunta- dijo él ignorando sus justificaciones, apoyando su peso en su otra pierna sin dejar de mirarla. Ella simplemente se sonrojó, mordiéndose su labio inferior.

-Metete en tus asuntos.

Y por esa razón se la llevaba fatal con Mimi Tachikawa.

Tan odiosa.

-Vale- respondió sin más, para luego aproximarse a su puesto cual estaba a tres mesas detrás de ella.

Tomó su libro que estaba abajo, y comprobó para su tranquilidad que las partituras seguían ahí. Listo, eso era todo lo que necesitaba.

Se dio la vuelta en silencio ignorando por completo a la castaña, ¿Quién se cree? Nunca se la había llevado bien con ella, y desde que llegó a Odaiba para cursar su mismo instituto solo hizo que creciera aún más esa distancia entre ambos. Eran tan diferentes, ¿Como siquiera podían tener los mismos amigos?

Ya estaba en la puerta cuando la voz temblorosa de ella lo detuvo.

-Espera...

Aguardó en silencio, dejando ir un suspiro para darse paciencia y voltearse a encararla. Ella seguía sin mirarlo, pero esta vez peinaba distraídamente sus cabellos para lidiar con la incomodidad.

Bien, también era incómodo para él estar con ella, por lo que para facilitar las cosas optó por ser un poco seco, como usualmente es.

-Hey, sea lo que sea, no es mi problema- dijo sin más, volteándose para continuar su camino -No le diré a nadie.

Ya estaba por salir del salón cuando en eso un corto quejido escapó de los labios de la chica, ¿Estaba llorando? Se dio la vuelta para encontrarse a una Mimi con expresión desfigurada y enormes lágrimas corriendo una vez más por sus mejillas. Sus delicadas manos luchaban contra las mismas mientras intentaba limpiárselas de la cara sin éxito.

Desde niño siempre odió ver a una mujer llorar, pero ver a Mimi Tachikawa llorar fue aún peor.

-Oye...- ahora los nervios se apoderaron de él, sin saber realmente qué hacer para que dejara de llorar. Se aproximó unos pasos para luego detenerse.

¡¿Qué se hace para que una mujer deje de llorar?!

-Espera, Mimi, no llores.

Sin resultado. En su lugar parece haber empeorado las cosas porque de pronto empezó a llorar como una niña malcriada a la que le habían negado un juguete. Volvió a suspirar con frustración, era como regresar en el tiempo, en el que todos eran unos niños y todo el tiempo Tk y Mimi lloraban por cualquier cosa.

Caminó con paso dudoso hasta la castaña para luego agarrar la silla del puesto que estaba delante de ella y sentarse al revés con el respaldar en su pecho.

Se apoyó lo suficiente como para aproximarse un poco más a Mimi, y así estirar cómodamente el brazo hacia su cabeza para darle dos suaves palpadas.

Mimi dejó de llorar, y miró desconcertada a Yamato entre hipos de llanto.

-Buena chica.

Frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Intento hacerte sentir mejor.

-¿Acaso soy una mascota que te acaba de traer la pelota?

Yamato suspiró, alejando la mano de ella para apoyar ambos brazos en el respaldar de su silla. Bien, al menos había dejado de llorar, ¿No?

Entonces la miró con curiosidad.

¿Qué pudo haberle pasado para encontrarla llorando en este lugar?

Ambos no dijeron nada por casi un minuto, pero fue suficiente para que la castaña retomara la calma y se secara las lágrimas del rostro. Para Yamato era un alivio verla más tranquila... y no es como si realmente se preocupara por ella, pero era Mimi después de todo; la mejor amiga de Sora, la segunda hermana de Yagami, el crush de Koushirou, la hermana ideal de Tk...

Todos la querían muchísimo por alguna razón, ¿Cómo podía ser indiferente a ella en una situación así?

Y mientras Yamato analizaba su relación para con la castaña ella por su lado solo lamentaba lo patética que se veía mendigando un poco de atención. No es que no agradecía el intento fallido del rubio por hacerle sentir mejor -¿En serio? ¿Una palmadita en la cabeza?-, pero no le gustaba haberse mostrado tan vulnerable, tan necesitada, y mucho menos con quien el mayor diálogo que ha tenido ha sido una discusión de una mala pronunciación de su idioma natal, ¿Por qué seguía aquí si casi la soportaba?

De pronto la castaña notó el libro que había venido a buscar Yamato.

-Tienes examen mañana- dijo entonces con un hilo de voz.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Sora me lo dijo- se mordió los labios, animándose a continuar -También me dijo que te iba a escribir para que repasaran juntos.

Resaltó la palabra juntos, pues estaba consciente de la atracción mutua que existe entre los dos pero que ninguno se dignaba a admitir. Sabía que en el caso de Sora era porque aún seguía definiendo sus sentimientos por Taichi, ¿Pero Yamato? Sin duda era muy introvertido.

Un casi invisible sonrojo manchó las mejillas del rubio, lo cual fue lindo hasta que éste sacudió ligeramente la cabeza, un poco avergonzado.

-No necesito repasar.

Las cejas de Mimi se curvaron de la sorpresa.

Probablemente no lo necesitaba, ¿Pero desperdiciaría una oportunidad con Sora?

-Entonces, ¿Por qué viniste a buscar el libro de matemáticas?

-Ah- recordándolo, agarró el libro que había puesto en su mesa para ponerlo en frente de Mimi -En realidad vine por lo que estaba dentro del libro.

Lo abrió en la página donde estaban las partituras, revelando un papel gastado y con escritos en ella. La castaña solo notó garabatos en grafito oscuro, y aunque no sabía leer música sabía que algo tenía que ver.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Una canción.

-Duh- poniendo los ojos en blanco -¿La compusiste tú?

Matt se encogió de hombros, lo cual era una extraña respuesta. Mimi lo tomó como un sí para luego agarrar el papel y detallarlo mejor, fingiendo que entendía lo que estaba escrito.

-¿Y la letra está en el libro de Historia o qué?

Matt sonrió de lado, aceptando el chiste.

Pero la castaña solo aceptó en su fuero interno que Yamato tenía una linda sonrisa.

-Aún no tiene letra.

-¿Puedes componer una canción sin letra?

-A veces.

-¿Y por qué aún no tiene letra?

 _Pepito preguntón,_ pensó el Ishida.

-Porque aún no sé de qué puede tratar la canción- Mimi hizo una mueca -¿Qué?

-Definitivamente tiene que ser de amor.

El rubio enarcó una ceja, no muy convencido con la sugerencia.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque las canciones de amor son las más lindas, obviamente.

Y ahí estaba la Mimi de siempre. Era como una niña pequeña, pero una con un corazón demasiado grande, según palabras de Sora.

Yamato sin poder evitarlo detalló el bonito color de cabello de Tachikawa, que justo recibía el atardecer que atravesaba la ventana y le pintaba destellos color caoba entre una cascada castaña.

Y entonces ella subió la mirada de las partituras para sonreírle.

-Ahora que lo pienso, nunca he visto uno de tus conciertos.

-¿En serio?- Mimi asintió -¿Por qué no?

-Nunca me has invitado.

-No hace falta hacerlo, Mimi. Todos mis amigos han ido.

Ella lo miró con cierta sorpresa, y para cuando Yamato se había dado cuenta lo que había dicho ya la chica estaba sonriendo.

-Así que soy tu amiga, ¿Eh?- apoyando los codos sobre la mesa para reposar su barbilla sobre las manos -Creí que me odiabas.

-No te odio- frunciendo el ceño y alejándose disimuladamente dado a la inesperada cercanía que habían adoptado -Es solo que eres muy odiosa.

-¡Hey! No soy odiosa.

-Sí lo eres.

-Que no lo soy...- Yamato la miró con expresión neutra -Bueno, está bien, puede que sea un poco odiosa pero, ¡Tú eres un rocero!

-Se dice grosero, Mimi.

-Otra vez con lo mismo, ¿Ves? Te encanta discutir.

Yamato suspiró dándose paciencia. No era la primera vez que ambos discutían por una mala pronunciación de palabras por parte de la chica, pero definitivamente era chistoso. Un segundo después Mimi apretó los labios conteniendo una risa, contagiando al rubio de inmediato. Un segundo después, estaban riéndose, ¡Riéndose como un par de niños!

Pero entonces nuevamente la mirada de la castaña volvió opacarse, como si de pronto hubiese recordado el por qué había estado llorando en aquella soledad antes de que llegara Yamato.

La sonrisa dejó de ser sonrisa, volviéndose pura cortesía.

Matt volvió aproximarse reclinando un poco la silla hacia ella.

-¿Quieres escuchar la canción?

Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió para acabar con aquella preocupación que arruinó con el momento. Aquello pareció distraer a la castaña, ya que había mirado al Ishida con cierta curiosidad brillando en sus pupilas.

-¿Cómo?

Matt tomó aquella pregunta como una aceptación, por lo que un segundo después empezó a escarbar en las profundidades de su bolso para sacar entonces una reluciente armónica.

-¡Hey, todavía la conservas!

Fue fácil para ella reconocer aquel apreciado instrumento, siendo una constante compañía en aquellas noches de insomnio en el mundo digital.

-La llevo conmigo a todos lados- se acomodó mejor en la silla, recibiendo la hoja de regreso para poder leer las partituras y sonar la harmónica con soplos de prueba.

Y entonces una inolvidable melodía sustituyó el silencio y las palabras, hipnotizando a la castaña. De pronto había olvidado por completo sus penas para disfrutar del sonido característico de una harmónica. Notas suaves con pausas creando expectación. Los ojos de Matt se cerraron en un punto como si las partituras no estuvieran en un papel sino en su cabeza, maravillando a la chica.

Mimi observaba al Ishida con una genuina sonrisa y una calidez acrecentándose en su pecho, reconociendo su talento y lo agradable que era escucharlo tocar la harmónica nuevamente.

La tonada duró unos 30 segundos, y apenas terminó la castaña aplaudió un poco haciendo que el rubio se sonrojara.

-¡Eso ha estado increíble!- Yamato guardó la harmónica en su bolso con un poco de vergüenza –Fue como un Yamato Ishida Unppluged.

El Ishida sonrió.

-¿Me invitarás al concierto cuando tengas lista la canción?

-Por supuesto.

-¡Genial!- con mucha ilusión -Gracias, Matt.

Yamato supo que aquellas gracias significaban algo más importante, que no solamente eran por haberle prometido que la invitaría a su próximo concierto. Era un agradecimiento por haberle hecho sentir mejor con algo tan trivial como una breve conversación, o la música.

Fue en ese momento que ambos finalmente disfrutaron de la compañía del otro, sin darse cuenta que ese encuentro sería uno de tantos.

* * *

Notas de la Autora:

Canción: Cover de harmonica de Eric Clapton - Tears In Heaven.

.

Honestamente nunca le había sacado el jugo a la aplicación de Notas de mi celular, nunca, hasta que mi trabajo se ha vuelto tan absorbente que mi rutina me deja pocas horas de distracción, y a veces esas horas son dirigidas a ver Netflix o a compartir con mi pareja, quien es como un niño grande que siempre me pide apapachos. Fue entonces que empecé a escribir en mi celular, y recién hoy busqué un momento para pasarla a Word y montarla en Fanfiction.

Ajá, con respecto a '¿Tú que haces por aquí si nos debes un capitulo por otro lado?' lo sé, lo sé, pero tengo cuatro capítulos listos de Stepmom's Recipe en mi computadora pero no editados, y me tengo que sentar con calma a corregir cualquier horror ortográfico. No lo he hecho antes porque tuve un proyecto super duper importante que me obligó a trasnocharme dos semanas, y hey, ya casi tengo tres décadas… Ya no estoy para trasnochos, señores, me dejan molida como un hangover sin alcohol y sin la fiesta. Not good. Pero espero ya el próximo fin actualizar.

Que por cierto, ¿Ya se pasaron por allá? No verán a dos mini Lindsay Lohan tratando de espantar a Mimi Tachikawa, ni tampoco será una sopa de drama como lo fue Roommates -sorry for that-, pero sin duda tendrá un final feliz. Espero.

¿Qué les pareció SEA? Diminutivo para esta colección historia, que está largo el nombre. Sean honestos, please, ya que estoy un poco oxidada. Todavía no sé el rating, el género, ni nada, solo que será un Mimato. A medida que avancemos ya veremos.

 **EDITADO 20/01/2020:**

Digan hola a la colección 'Serie de encuentros afortunados'. Al principio empezó como un longfic sin continuidad de sucesos, pero era un poco confuso así que terminó siendo una serie de One-shots que formarán parte de una misma colección. Vamos a ver qué tal marcha la cosa, pero básicamente será sobre este par, y de como me hubiese gustado que floreciera el amor entre ambos en su época de adolescentes.

Atte.

Vai.


End file.
